


Смысл

by Trixx_leBella



Series: Космические драбблы (сентябрь 2019) [2]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Aliens, Gen, Philosophy
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-19
Updated: 2020-07-19
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:13:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25377478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trixx_leBella/pseuds/Trixx_leBella
Summary: Зачем же инопланетяне похищают людей? Ответить может каждый... но будет ли он при этом знать настоящий ответ?
Series: Космические драбблы (сентябрь 2019) [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1837768





	Смысл

‐ Папа, - однажды спросил у него маленький мальчик, - а зачем инопланетяне похищают людей?

И он вспомнил.

Вспомнил о том, как когда-то, очень давно, когда он ещё не доставал вытянутой рукой до верхушки ядовито-зелёной искусственной ели, всегда стоявшей у них на балконе, он вдруг почувствовал лёгкость во всём теле и увидел, как мимо него в лучах света пролетает тяжёлый советский будильник.

Он тогда, кажется, спал на раскладушке на бабушкиной веранде — он сам уговорил родственников, чтобы те позволили ему лечь там. Он хотел увидеть первые лучи солнца, те самые, что описывались в его книжках.

А вместо них он будто оказался под прицелом огромного прожектора.

Будильник показывал два часа ночи.

Он опомнился только тогда, когда раскладушка осталась далеко внизу, а сам он прошёл через какую-то горизонтальную стену и оказался в огромной комнате.

Он не боялся. Он знал, что его там ждали.

Посередине комнаты стояло несколько высоких силуэтов. Они синхронно повернули головы в его сторону... 

И рассказали.

Всё.

Рассказали о Великом Замысле, о Рождении и Смерти, о ритуалах и обычаях... о Начале и Конце.

Абсолютно всё.

Он был одним из них, он знал это, знал всегда, он знал, как всё исправить, как вернуть мир к Изначальному и Вечному... 

‐ Чтобы прогнозы кукушки, сделанные на основе анализа крови, взятого комарами, сбывались, - сухо и саркастично ответил он сыну. - Не занимайся ерундой.

...Но не мог рассказать об этом ни единой живой душе. Он обещал, сам не зная, зачем.


End file.
